Unfortunate Hearts
by Shineless
Summary: Hanon seems like a normal girl but she turns out to be a soul reaper. What will happen when she gets kidnapped by bunch of strangers and most of them are soul reapers too? What will happen when she has to stay with them? Read to find out. R


A young girl about 15 years old walked down the street at night. It had been a long day at school and she wanted to get home and rest. She had on a black and white school uniform with black socks and shoes. Her icy blue eyes glistened in the moonlight as she walked. She had shoulder-length, black hair. Her tan was perfect and she was about 5'3". She heard a rustling noise and just figured it was a squirrel or something. But she quickly changed her mind when she heard a horrifying scream. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked around to figure out which way it had come from. It was straight in front of her. She had to go that way to get home, and she had to go that way to see what's up. Quickly but quietly she walked towards the sound to find a person leaning over a lady's lifeless body. The girl almost screamed but she stopped herself by covering her mouth with her hand. She started backing away, thinking she would be killed if she stayed. But when she turned around she bumped into a tall stranger. She looked up and it was a man. He had gorgeous blue eyes and long golden hair. The man was wearing all white and he somewhat looked like a priest. The girl started backing away from him and stopped when she noticed something weird about him. He had long beautiful white angel wings that almost touched the ground.

"Hello," He said, simply. He held his hand out but the girl shooed it away by lightly pushing with her hand. The man just smiled and walked passed the girl. The girl could feel his wings lightly brush against her arm. She felt a sudden pain and looked at her arm. Where the feathers had touched there were cuts on her arms and she was bleeding. She didn't know what was happening. She started to think she was just dreaming it all. Yeah, that was it, she was just dreaming it all. Just a nightmare that she'll wake up to and she'll be in her room. But, deep inside, she knew it wasn't a dream. The person who was leaning over the lady, was suddenly back slapped by the man. The person fell back into the moonlight. He was wearing a black version of the other man's outfit but he didn't have wings. He had short brown hair and fierce red eyes. He shook his head and his eyes turned a gorgeous green color. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Trey, what were you doing?" the man with the wings asked. Trey just glared at the girl and she took a step back.

"Daisuke, who is that girl?" he replied not answering the question from before. Daisuke turned around and smiled.

"That's my new friend. We might have to take her back with us since she's mine now. Also, my wings touched her apparently because she's bleeding on her arm," he said started to walk towards the girl. She wanted to run away or scream but she couldn't. Her throat was tight and her legs were frozen.

"Fine but then we might have to erase her," Trey said following Daisuke. _Erase me? _The girl didn't like the sound of that.

"Hello, what's your name? Trust me, I won't hurt you or let Trey hurt you," Daisuke said stopping a few feet away from the girl.

"M-my name is Ha-Hanon," The girl replied stuttering. Trey smiled and walked up in front of her. He was a lot taller then Hanon.

"My, my don't you look delicious?" Trey said smiling and licking his fangs. Hanon tried to take a step away but bumped into Daisuke. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hanon is such a pretty name," he said trying to calm Hanon down. Hanon didn't know what to do she was losing blood quickly and she needed to see a doctor or at least get bandages wrapped around her arm. Before she knew it, Hanon fainted from all of the blood loss. Daisuke quickly caught her with one arm and picked her up bridal style.

"She has to stay with us," Daisuke said starting to walk in the direction Hanon was heading. When they reached the end of a long road there was a drive way leading up to a house.

"Is this her house Trey?" Daisuke asked while starting to walk up the driveway. Trey nodded in response and walked slowly behind Daisuke. When they reached to the door Daisuke made his wings disappear and knocked on the door….No one answered.

"Didn't you say that she had parents?" Daisuke asked knocking again.

"Well that's what she said while she was thinking," Trey responded opening the door, "Heeeeelllllllooooo? Anyone home?" No answer. Daisuke walked into a huge living room and found a small shrine in the center. He set Hanon down on the couch and walked over to the shrine. There was two pictures. One was a picture of a woman and at the bottom it said, "Mom." and the other picture was of a man and it said, "Dad." In between the two pictures, was a small tea light candle that was lit and almost out. On the outside of the pictures there was an incense holder, with an incense in each, and a black rose next to it.

"Her parent's are dead," Daisuke said, walking back over to Hanon. Trey looked over at the shrine and smiled.

"I guess you did the honors of letting them go off into heaven?" Daisuke didn't respond. Trey frowned and was about to blow out the candle but Hanon quickly got up, ran over to him, and pushed him away. Her eyes were blank, she had no pupils in the center of her eyes like she was supposed to. Trey sat up and rubbed his head because he had hit the table.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked looking up at Hanon. Then he gasped and stood up. Daisuke looked at him.

"What's wrong? She woke up big deal?" he said walking over to Trey. He looked at Hanon's eyes and laughed.

"Even though she's unconscious she still has the will to get up and protect her parent's shrines," Daisuke said closing Hanon's eyes.

"Well they'll have to pack up their things because they're moving with Hanon into our house," Trey said, walking upstairs. Daisuke sighed and made Hanon lay back down on the couch. He then ripped part of his sleeve off and wrapped it around Hanon's arm.

"Hey which room is hers?" Trey asked walking back downstairs. Daisuke looked at him weird and started walking up the stairs with Trey.

"What do you mean which room is hers? There should only be one room up here with stuff in it," he said. When they reached upstairs they saw 5 doors on each side of the hallway and each door was identical.

"Oh, now I see what you were talking about," Daisuke said walking up to the first door.

"Well we might as well look in all of them until we find her room," Trey said, walking up to the door on the opposite side of Daisuke. They both opened the door and walked in.

"Nope not here," Daisuke said waking out and closing the door. The room was empty.

"Not here either," Trey said also walking out of his room and closing the door.

"Next one," Daisuke said walking to the next door on his side. Trey did the same. They both opened the door at the same time and walked into the room.

"Found it," Trey said walking out of the room. Daisuke did too and walked into the room. It was dark and so far the only room without a window in it.  
"How do you know?" Daisuke asked looking for a light switch. Trey smiled and walked into the dark room.

"Ha, you can't see in the dark like I can. Anyways I know it's her room because it's not empty. It has everything a person would need to live in their room. I think her room is kind of like mine except a lot of things are different," he said sitting down on a bed.

"You make no sense. What are you trying to say?" Daisuke asked, sitting next to Trey.

"I'm saying she likes the darkness and she probably hates the sun like I do," Trey said laying down. Daisuke made him sit up.

"Well you're a vampire and that's completely different. She's a human she can go out in the sun without it harming her," Daisuke said standing up and finally finding a light switch.

"Close your eyes," he said. Trey quickly closed his eyes and Daisuke flipped the switch and a bright light came on. Trey slowly opened his eyes and looked around. It was a normal room. Almost everything was black.

"I like this girl already," Trey said opening up Hanon's closet. There were black school uniforms, some black and grey kimonos, some black maid outfits, and a lot of varieties of black dresses.

"Not one thing white," Trey said closing the closet. Daisuke opened the closet and started moving the outfits around. He smiled.

"Oh really? I just found a beautiful white dress with black on it too." Trey quickly ran back over to the closet and looked. Daisuke was right. There was a white dress that kind of looked like a female priest's outfit with black on it too.

"So what? One white outfit," Trey said starting to pack up Hanon's outfits but not the white outfit. Daisuke took out the white outfit and packed it with the other clothes. They packed up almost every clothing they found. They didn't pack all her shoes, only one pair of fancy shoes and some wooden sandals.

"I wonder if she's awake yet?" Daisuke said picking up the suitcase with Hanon's clothes in it.

"I think she'll need a brush and stuff like that too," Trey said walking out of the room. Daisuke followed.

"If she does then we'll just ask Momo to go buy it for her," Daisuke replied walking down the stairs. When they looked into the living room, Hanon was gone.

"Where did she go?" Trey asked walking around the living room and into the kitchen. Daisuke started looking too.

"I have no idea. She can't disappear just like that," Daisuke replied walking into the dining room. He stopped and found Hanon. She was lighting a candle and burning a piece of paper. Trey walked into the dining room and Daisuke gave him the movement to not say anything. Hanon sat down and sighed.

"When can you come? They're freaking me out," She said. A small voice replied, "I can't come right this second. You might have to wait for a few days while I pass over to your world. It's hard when you're dead."

"I know, but please come here as soon as you can I don't even know them!" Hanon said blowing the paper out, completely. The little voice didn't reply.

"What are you doing you strange girl?" Trey asked walking over to Hanon. She quickly stood up and backed away. Daisuke sighed and walked over to them.

"Don't worry, we were just curious what you were doing, Hanon," he said, stepping beside Trey.

"Why are you guys bugging me? What did I do? Just go bother someone else," Hanon said, taking a step away from them. Trey bent down and picked up the piece of paper. He smiled.

"Not Human," he said. Daisuke looked at him weird.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Trey showed Daisuke the piece of paper.

"See?" he said, "Look at the markings. No human can do that. If I had to guess she's a vampire like me!" Daisuke sighed.

"Trey don't get your hopes up, she may not be human but she is absolutely NOT a vampire," he said. Trey frowned.

"What is she then?" he asked. Daisuke shrugged and looked up where Hanon was. She was gone.

"Where the hell did she go to now!?" Trey asked looking around. Daisuke smiled.

"I know exactly what she is," he said. Trey looked up at him.

"What?" he asked. Daisuke took out a small bottle of liquid and dripped a few drops on the paper. The paper glowed crystal blue, raven black, and angel white. Trey looked at it and smiled.

"Hey, the weirdos at home are going to like this girl," he said. Daisuke nodded.

"They're all the same," he said while placing the paper on the table. Trey licked his fangs.

"Come out little Soul Reaper."

To be continued in Chapter 2...

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 2

Hanon walked up to the door. It was the only thing producing light and she had no choice. The door was slightly cracked open and Hanon looked through it with one eye. She gasped and started slowly backing away. _How could anyone-_ A cold hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed Hanon's shoulder. Hanon became stiff and turned around. She couldn't see who it was. There was a noise in the room and Hanon looked towards it. A screech, a scream, and other noises came out of the room. Someone was in there. But who? Hanon ignored the person who grabbed her and she moved towards the door. She glanced back in and was about to scream.

The person behind her quickly grabbed her and put their hand on her mouth. Hanon bit their hand and they quickly let go. She was about to scream again but, the person made her turn around and their lips touched hers. She couldn't scream even if she wanted to. Whoever was in the room, stopped moving near the door and started moving away.

Hanon tried to move backwards but the mystery person, embracing their lips with hers, had their hand around her waist. They stopped kissing her and Hanon quickly pushed them away. She quickly cracked the door open a bit so some light went onto the mystery figure. Hanon gasped, it was…

END OF PREVIEW


End file.
